Book Two: We Love
by Vbabe11
Summary: Have you all been good when reading we loved? Well im starting on the second book. Here, the modern-day legend of Rei and Jedite's tragic tale. We Love.


Book 2: Jedite and Rei  
  
Chapter 1: I'm getting ready  
  
"OK, now get out!" The professor called to his students but he didn't need to say it. Mostly all of the kids were already piling their way out the door of their ancient literature class. It had been a boring day. Usually Rei loved to listen to her energetic teacher but today was just too muggy to be energetic about anything.  
  
Rei was in her third year of college. She was blossoming into a lovely young lady. This, she blamed on only one reason: As the new millennium was approaching, her body began to change without her permission into the goddess she once was. Her hair grew at an uncomfortable rate and she spent much too much on hair cuts to keep it at hip length, her skin seemed to be getting paler despite the constant sun, and even her bones seemed to be shifting.  
  
She hadn't yet gained all of her memories from her former life but as these changes became more and more evident, she began to have dreams. Hey annoyed her really. It was like not finishing a book. It would always start something and then never finish it. Then she woke up very angry for not understanding anything more than when she had fallen asleep. Just more questions.  
  
She tossed on strap of her jet-black backpack onto her shoulder and headed to join the hoard of teenager trying to reach the weekend through the same door hole. By the time she had jogged down the many steps and passed hundreds of empty desks, the door was free enough for her to pass without touching anyone.  
  
She trotted down the hall way and up some marble steps to reach the outside of the building at last. Today she wore dark jean caprice and a cute black t-shirt with a picture of a cresant moon. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail but during class she let it down to rest her head in the heat of the lecture room. She liked the way she looked- cute but completely unconcerned with it and totally controlled.  
  
It was the thing to do in America. After nabbing a caffeine-free soda from a near by vending machine she started the journey home. It wasn't far from campus and she had to drop off some of her books anyway. When she had finally made it to the elevator in the lobby of her apartment she nodded cheerfully at the doorman and rode eight flights up and walked five doors down.  
  
Taped on her door were a large bundle of professionally wrapped flowers addressed to her. Roses. Every last one was roses. She didn't even bother taking it off the door. She just walked in and thumped the door closed behind her. She threw her book bag on the kitchen counter and casually tossed her empty soda can into the garbage.  
  
"Rei? 'Izzat you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"How was literature?"  
  
"Fine. But it's too warm outside you know that?" She flopped into a chair next to the one with her bag.  
  
"I don't mind it."  
  
"Well you wouldn't sunshine." She smiled to herself and then turned to look through her bag for junk she could throw out.  
  
"Shut up! Hey Rei?"  
  
She stood up and walked to the door looking down at a copy of one of her textbooks. She didn't even look at the whitewashed door to know where the knob was. She opened it wide behind her and leaned against it.  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And out of one of the two bedrooms came Minako like bullet tripping and hopping to get on one shoe (the other one in her hand) wearing a white shirt, classic red apron and jeans on. (A/N: Hah! And you thought it was a boy. Hah!)  
  
"Late to work Minako?" Rei said in mock surprise.  
  
"Shut up! I'm working on it!" and Minako was out the door trying to pull on her favorite flowered purse. "And by the way I hate you!" She shouted not looking back.  
  
"For what?" Rei stuck her head out the door to watch her hop on one foot to get her the other to fit into the other shoe.  
  
The elevator opened and Minako smashed a button with her hand and turn to face the hallway. "Because you get all the boys." She smiled a wide smile and the doors closed on Rei view of Minako pointing at the red roses still taped to the door.  
  
"It's always roses!" Rei grumbled and closed the door on the empty hallway.  
  
Sometimes she wondered what the future would be like. Mina and she were here in America to gain an education and to beginning the set up for the new rule of the moon. They knew basically what would happen. It was supposed to happen the day they all turned 21. It was sooner than they all thought.  
  
Rei and Minako half of the time studied for school. But in less than two years their studies would be used not for a career but for leadership of the reformed planet.  
  
Rei was as stubborn as ever about men. She couldn't see the reason for it now. Because the time for being a senshi at all times was vital, she could not afford a boyfriend calling her and asking where she was going. And if she was going to do this incredibly difficult task, she had to be free of all ties.  
  
The other senshi sadly agreed with her. Minako and Mako actually wished she hadn't explained all this until later when they could have boy friends. But as the years went by, they were nicer about the subject. Makoto dropped men that weren't friends all together.  
  
Usagi had always had the Prince and Ami seemed very content with her devotion to the others. Minako, however, still had a deep love for flirting, dates, and roses taped to doors. Ami actually told Rei to let her do just that.  
  
"Being the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she's going do it anyway. It might be healthy for her."  
  
So Rei never did tell Minako again that she shouldn't be in love every 5 minutes. Actually, it lightened up the more serious of conversations. She would have been more worried about it if Mina had 1) ever been serious about a guy, and 2) ever let that love get in the way of her duty as far as she could remember anyway. Mina wasn't foolish.  
  
These were the things Rei thought about as she re-packed her backpack with books, one more pencil and a red apple from the table.  
  
She locked the apartment behind her and headed back down the thick red diamond-carpeted corridor and thought one more reflection about herself before concentrating on her psychology 305 quiz.  
  
"Besides, my time for love has already passed." She pushed the lobby button. She thought of Jedite.  
  
She sighed and brushed off a forbidden glimmer of salt water and the doors to the elevator closed. 


End file.
